Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that scrolls and displays a plurality of contents (such as images, moving image frames, and list data), a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known electric apparatus that is capable of displaying contents, such as images, on a display device equipped with a touch panel and of scrolling and displaying the contents in response to a swipe operation etc. to the touch panel. A user is able to find out a desired content from among the contents by repeating operations to switch a scrolling direction of the contents arranged in a predetermined order between a forward direction and a backward direction (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4968608).
However, the above-mentioned conventional technique may not awake the user to the content that is a starting point at which the scrolling direction of the contents displayed on the screen was switched to the backward direction from the forward direction when the scrolling direction is switched again to the forward direction from the backward direction after switching to the backward direction from the forward direction. In this case, when a user tries to find out a desired content from a plurality of contents, the user cannot narrow down a range of the contents. Accordingly, there is a problem of taking a time period until finding out the desired content because unnecessary contents are displayed repeatedly.